


Baby’s First Mother’s Day

by Belle_Schuyler



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Schuyler/pseuds/Belle_Schuyler
Summary: Carol is staying at Maria’s house, and helps her celebrate her first Mother’s Day with baby Monica.





	Baby’s First Mother’s Day

Carol woke up to the sound of a baby’s cry. She pulled herself out of the bed in Maria’s guest bedroom and drearily walked towards the nursery.

There, four-month-old Monica Rambeau looked up at her from her crib.

“Hey, Lieutenant Trouble.” Carol cooed as she took the baby in her arms, causing the fussing to cease. “You hungry? Let’s go get some grub.”

She walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where she started prepping a bottle. As it warmed up in the microwave, Carol walked laps around the tiled floor, gently bouncing Monica in her arms. 

“You know, it’s your Mom’s first official Mother’s Day today.” she whispered, running her hand fondly through the baby’s hair. “You gonna be extra nice to her today?”

Monica made a noise that was a cross between a yawn and a raspberry.

“That’s what I thought.” Carol said through a laugh, as she took out the bottle and tested the temperature on her wrist.

As Monica worked on the bottle, Carol registered the sound of soft footsteps making their way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Hey.” Maria whispered, smiling when she saw her best friend and daughter together. “I was wondering why it was so quiet.”

“Oh, don’t worry, Monica’s keeping a good eye on me.” 

The two women laughed as Maria took Monica into her arms.

“Thanks for getting her started.”

“Oh, no problem. Thank you for letting me stay here.”

“You know my door’s always open for you.”

“But, still, I appreciate it. Things are...really bad at home.”

“Still going, huh? Sorry to hear that.”

“It’s whatever. I’m just glad to have someone like you watching my back.”

“Well, if it means I get an in-home babysitter...” Maria teased, propping the baby up on her shoulder.

“Oh, that reminds me!” Carol went over to the kitchen table and grabbed a small box, opening it to reveal a golden necklace with a charm reading “Monica.”

“Happy Mother’s Day.” she continued with a smile. Maria brought a hand to her mouth as her eyes started to water. She wrapped her free hand around Carol’s waist.

“Thank you, I love it.”

Carol rested her head on Maria’s shoulder and reached over to adjust Monica's blankets.

“I thought you might.”


End file.
